James Potter's Bad Morning
by PaintedBlank
Summary: James tries to make a smoothie and it all goes downhill from there


Disclaimer: own nothing, except for the story line which is pretty much a true story, Enjoy!

* * *

James Potter's Horrible Morning 

"Oh bloody hell, I had THE worst morning, you won't believe how many things went wrong," said James to Sirius and then proceeded to tell him what happened.

"I got up this morning with an incredible craving for a smoothie. Now you know this doesn't normally happen so I gave in and actually tried to make it the muggle way. I went downstairs to find the blender. I searched and searched when I finally found it and tried to take it down from the cupboard a whole roll of wrapping paper comes flying down and hits me in the eye. I recover and get the blender.

I set up the blender and get all the ingredients together and then it doesn't work! And I've already put all the stuff in there. What a waste! Finally after banging on the machine I get it to work and I'm going to be having a delicious smoothie in minutes and life is good.

Then when I go to lift the container thingy to pour it into something the whole bottom falls out of the blender and there is smoothie EVERYWHERE! All over my shirt and pants, all over the kitchen counter and all over my fathers bills! Everything is just covered in smoothie and its running down the side of the cupboard on to the floor and everything is getting stained red with smoothie…I knew those strawberries shouldn't have been added.

I just stood there, stunned, I couldn't say anything and when I finally did say something my voice went out and all I could manage was a series of tiny squeaking noises.

Great, and this smoothie is just everywhere, all on me and all over the kitchen. So I take off my shirt and pants and I'm left in my boxers and socks and I start to clean it up."

I never thought someone could have so much bad luck in a 10-minute time span. I thought it was impossible. All my escapades at Hogwarts and nothing this bad had happened in such quick succession. Yet as always I was proved wrong.

While I was cleaning up the sticky mess my boxers get caught on one of the cupboard handles and I wasn't aware of it at the time. I try to move away from the cupboard and the cupboard pulls down my boxers and trips me and I fall right into the smoothie on the floor with my boxers at my ankles, hanging from the cupboards handle

After that…experience, I go to take the unfortunate blender that started all of this to the sink and I don't know how it happened but all these smoothie leftovers comes flying out of nowhere. It didn't make any sense but it did make a mess all over everything…again!

By this time I didn't care I just wanted to get the hell out of the kitchen.

So I try to clean it all up and as I'm putting away the food I drop the strawberries and the leftover cream all over the floor

Oh…but its not over…not yet, fate didn't think I had had my fair share of bad luck just yet. For what felt like the 100th time that morning I cleaned up the kitchen and went to put all of it in the garbage. Finally it's over right? No.

I go to lift the bag to take it outside and the whole damn bottom of the garbage bag rips open and EVERYTHING is all over the floor again! No it couldn't have ripped over the garbage can where it could easily be cleaned up again. Nope, it decided to rip right next to the garbage can and not get one piece of garbage in the can itself.

By this time I was just stunned at my bad luck and I'm afraid to do anything else. So I go to get another garbage bag and wrestle with it to open and it takes me forever to get it open. I finally open it and, you will not believe this…both ends are open; they never sealed the bottom of it! I was just going crazy by then, I finally got the mess cleaned up and ran into my room to hide for the rest of the day."

By the time James was done telling his story Sirius was laughing so hard he was choking, James sighed and patted him on the back till he was done. Then punched him and left the room.

* * *

Please review I'd enjoy feedback 


End file.
